lesmiserablesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Second Attack / Death of Gavroche
"The Second Attack" or "Death of Gavroche" is a song of plot importance; it involves Gavroche's running into the enemy lines of fire to retrieve ammunition for the revolutionaries; however, he is killed during a reprise of his "Little People" solo. Lyrics battle recommences. Enjolras: How do we stand, Feuilly? Make your report. Feuilly: We've guns enough But ammunition short. Marius: I will go into the streets There are bodies all around Ammunition to be had Lots of bullets to be found! Enjolras: I won't let you go It's too much of a chance. Marius: The same is true For any man here! Valjean: Let me go He's no more than a boy I am old I have nothing to fear. Gavroche: You need somebody quicker And I volunteer! climbs to the other side of the barricade. Lesgles: Come back Gavroche, don't you dare! Joly: Someone pull him down at once! Gavroche: Look at me, I'm almost there! collects ammunition from the dead soldiers and puts the bullets in a pack. And little people know, When little people fight, We may look easy pickings But we've got some bite! It misses. So never kick a dog Because he's just a pup Gavroche is hit. We'll fight like twenty armies And we won't give up. pain, he throws the ammunition to the students. So you'd better run for cover When the pup grows - gunshot hits Gavroche. He collapses and dies. Trivia *In the 2012 film, the lyrics are changed to: Enjolras: '''The people have not stirred. We are abandoned by those who still live in fear. Let us not waste lives, let all who wish to go from here. '''Gavroche: Do you here the people sing, singing a song of angry men. It is the music... All: Of a people who will not be slaves again When the beating of your heart Echoes the beating of the drums There is a life about to start when tomorrow comes Gavroche: '(In the battlefield) Little people know, When little people fight, We may look easy pickings But we've got some bite! It misses. So never kick a dog Because he's just a pup Gavroche is hit. We'll fight like twenty armies And we won't give up. So you'd better run for cover When the pup grows - gunshot hits Gavroche. He collapses and dies *The lyrics of the original as Gavroche leaves the barricade are omitted and replaced with dialogue. Ten Little Bullets James Fenton had written another song for Gavroche's death, called ''Ten Little Bullets, on the melody of Gavroche's solo in Look Down. The song did not make it past recordings. Only the Broadway Revival version restarted using it in 2006. '''Gavroche: Ten little bullets in my hand Ten little snipers neat and clean-- One for the king of this great land Two for the aristocracy Three for the bishops and the clergymen Four for the prefects of police-- Give me a chance, I'll take the lot of them-- Ten little chances to be free Close your eyes, I'll say when, count to ten. Videos Les Miserables 10th Anniversary (HD) - Second Attack The Final Battle (31 41)|Les Miserables (10th Anniversary Concert) - Second Attack Gavroche's death.|Death of Gavroache Category:Songs Category:Songs Sung by Marius Pontmercy Category:Songs Sung by Jean Valjean Category:Songs Sung by Gavroche Thénardier Category:Songs Sung by Enjolras Category:Songs Sung by Les Amis de l'ABC Category:Music